Currently, when a user wants to be reminded to perform a task, the user can enter some description of the task into a computing device, such as in an electronic calendar. Assume, for example, that a user wants to be reminded to pick up shampoo after work. The user can enter “buy shampoo” into his electronic calendar for when he expects to leave work, in this example 5:00 pm. The electronic calendar then chimes, pings, or otherwise reminds the user of this appointment in the calendar, usually 15 minutes before the appointment, and often repeating the text as entered: “buy shampoo.” Electronic calendars, however, often fail to adequately remind users. The user may leave early from work and thus not receive the reminder until he is already home. Or the user may receive the reminder while at work but end up staying late and then forget the task by the time he leaves.